familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Adam West
Adam West is the eccentric mayor of Quahog, Rhode Island. Voiced by the actor of the same name, this recurring character constantly wastes the taxpayers' money. In "The Story on Page One", he spent $100,000 from taxes to investigate who was "stealing his water" and agreed to have sex with Luke Perry so he would stop stealing his water; it was in fact going into the sink or into the ground as it's supposed to. In "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" he spent thousands of dollars on a gold statue of the cereal mascot Dig 'Em the Frog. In order to draw attention from this action, he attempted to outlaw Same-Sex Marriage. When Brian attempted to get the law overturned by holding West hostage at gun-point, attention was drawn from both the the Dig 'Em fiasco and the gay Marriage ban, allowing for Adam West tear up the law. He once had a shouting match with Quahog, married his right hand, and at one point he thought his name was Adam We when pieces were missing from his Lite-Brite. In the final "Family Guy Viewer Mail" segment "Super Griffins", he leaps into a toxic waste dump to obtain super powers like the Griffin family only to end up with lymphoma. In "Barely Legal", He sent a large majority Quahog's police force to Cartagena, Colombia to search for Elaine Wilder, a fictional character from the film Romancing the Stone. In "I Take Thee Quagmire", he reveals that he believes that zombies do exist and has graves covered in cement to prevent them from escaping. He loves his job of being a mayor almost as much as he loves taffy. As revealed in "Don't Make Me Over" He also loves Journey and karaoke, especially when amateurs sing the lyrics, but not baseball cards. In "Deep Throats", he led an illegal relationship with Meg who was working as his assistant. His hobbies include gardening, as he believes successfully planted sausage seeds even though Brian had been secretly pooping on his lawn. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us". He was also a sleeper agent of the KGB who can only be activated if someone utters the phrase, "Gosh, that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet". He also owns various toys, such as a Lite-Brite and the board game Stratego which he keeps in his stomach along with a life raft and a copy of People magazine. In the pastiche Blue Harvest, West played Grand Moff Tarkin. In the episode "Road to the Multiverse" West revealed he is made of 95% helium. In recent seasons, he is seen on a few occasions against a dark screen laughing and then exclaiming "What?" This usually follows a weak joke of sorts. Trivia *Seth Green has stated that in Family Guy, Adam West would not make any references to Batman. In the episode, "Family Guy Viewer Mail #1", he tells the audience that he has fought with super villains, although he did not mention Batman by name, nor does West have any high end crimefighting gadgets, a butler, or a boy wonder. Category:Major Characters